Were Gonna Score Tonight was No More Vervain
by LapisLazuliAngel
Summary: Stefan left mystic falls after he broke up with Elena, to cheer Elena up Caroline plans a girls night in but when Klaus and Damon crash it, it turns into a night filled with promise can both girls finally admit how they feel without the need for compulsion - completed story sorry for so many versions haven't got the hang of this yet . same story but its complete now . xx


No More Vervain?

Stefan left mystic falls after he broke up with Elena, to cheer Elena up Caroline plans a girls night in but when Klaus and Damon crash it, it turns into a night filled with promise can both girls finally admit how they feel without the need for compulsion?

Chapter 1 – Dark Night Dark Deeds

Damon's Pov

There she stood on the edge of Vampire Barbie's porch her always ironed straight chocolate hair floating in the breeze god how she looked tired even now huddling on Barbie's porch her beautiful mocha eyes were losing there light dam you brother I sighed as I heard something snap behind me "Klaus shut the hell up"I snarled over my shoulder as I heard him move towards me "you shut up Salvatore "he snarled back as I rolled my eyes but turned round "what are you 5, look if the girls hear us, our plan is blown and you wont be getting further then that front door trust me its better on the other side "I smiled picturing my fingers deep in Elena's straight hair , my lips at her neck creating a ruby red necklace as her fingers found the top of my shirt as mine found the top of hers my eyes skimming over the material as I ripped it open.

"Damon "he added as I snarled but turned round "just be quiet I need to think "I sighed as I brought my finger to my lips picturing the kiss she would give me a proper kiss no guilt no worrying about Stefan just her and me "glorious "I smiled as I turned back to watch Barbie open the door and let Elena in. "Dam she's hot "Klaus smiled as I turned back to him"I hope your talking about Vampire Barbie "I snarled as he chuckled "please I don't fancy the doppelganger but yes Vampire Barbie as you put it is exactly my cup of tea" he added as I shook my head what made me think that this would work.

"Well come on "Klaus smiled as I rolled my eyes but followed him towards the back of the house "um Klaus? "I asked as I glanced towards the front room , laying on the sofa was Elena a magazine was in her lap as her eyes flicked between the magazine and Barbie "what are they doing?"Klaus asked as I rolled my eyes at him"ssshhh they're talking "I added as I leant closer to the house listening to Barbie's dull voice as she spoke to Elena god that woman can talk "well thank you mister obvious, I mean what are they talking about? "He asked as I turned to face him "Klaus Shut up I cant hear Elena "I snarled as I lent my ear to the wall "forget Elena whats Caroline saying "Klaus added as he pushed me out of the way to get to the wall "right now nothing cos there's a stupid hybrid in my way "I snarled as he laughed but stuck hes tongue out "well then let me move "he growled as I watched the stupid hybrid climb up the wall to Barbie's bedroom "what are you doing now?"I sighed as he stopped half way up the wall "getting inside Caroline always leaves the top window open "he added as I rolled my eyes "fine whatever, so I take it you come here a lot "I sighed as he smiled "about as often as you go to Elena's "he added as I stuck my tongue out "pain in the butt Hybrid "I mumbled as he climbed up the rest of the wall "your not spider man you know"I added as I heard hes faint chuckle and then a thump as he dropped through the window "quietly "I snarled as I took one last look at Elena and then climbed up the wall behind him .

Elena's Pov

"What Movie? "Caroline asked as I flicked through the magazine on her coffee table "I don't really care Caroline "I added as I hugged my knees to my chest "Elena whats wrong? "She asked as she came across the room to sit next to me " do you think I'm a bad person? "I asked as she flicked a piece of my straight hair out of my eyes "of cause not why? "She asked as I sighed "because I think I am "I added softly as her arms came around me hugging me to her chest "is this about Stefan? "She asked as I shook my head "this is about Damon actully"I muttered as she sighed "whats he done now? "She asked as I sighed "nothing hes done nothing"I added softly as she turned her green eyes to me

" Elena "she sighed as I turned to her "its not your fault "she whispered as she tugged the magazine out of my lap " just listen to me, Stefan left because he couldn't control hes bloodlust it had nothing to do with you"she sighed as I felt tears escaping down my cheeks "but it did Caroline because of me and Damon, Stefan left and I..."sighing I let the tears fall as Caroline did her best to make them disappear "hey you've still got me and Bonnie and Jeremy and Matt and..."She smiled as I sighed "and Damon "I muttered softly as she nodded "yer and Damon, so your really screwed "she laughed as I chuckled "screwed and in need of Ice Cream "I grinned as I bounced off the sofa and into the kitchen as I moved towards the freezer I could hear banging coming from upstairs .

"Hey Care "I sighed as she popped her head round the door "yer? She asked as she stopped beside me "who's upstairs? "I asked as she came into the kitchen "nobody Mums out "she added as our eyes turned to the ceiling another bang shock the ceiling "well someone's up there "I added as Caroline barred her fangs "stay right here "she added as she started up the stairs "Car I'm coming "I added as she stopped half way up the stairs to turn to me "Elena your safer down here IL be right back I promise"she replied as her blond hair disappeared up the stairs ...safer yer I doubt it.

Damon's Pov

"I told you to be Quiet, "I snarled as I looked at the hybrid on Caroline's floor figures id only have a dog to help me "god I've never seen so much crap in all my life "I muttered as I held something stupidly big in my hand "what in the name of god is this"I asked as Klaus snatched it out of my hands "its Caroline's Jewelry box "he added as he placed it back on the windowsill it sure didn't look like Elena's which was a small wooden green box with flowers on the side it didn't contain much a few necklaces but never the Vervain locket just once I wish shed take it off . "Wow a jewelry box she only needs one thing that stupid daylight ring what else does she have in this"I sighed as Klaus snarled"shh do you hear that?"He added as I listened "Hello "her voice was high pitched as always"blondie"I sighed as Klaus gazed at me "then Elena's downstairs "he added as I smiled "good luck with Blondie "I grinned as I moved towards the stairs "good luck with the Doppelganger "he smiled as I nodded and disappeared into Liz's room Caroline's form moved past me into her room.

"Hello Love "Klaus smiled as I chuckled to myself sliding down the stairs that's when I saw her, laying on the sofa her soft mocha eyes were closed against her rosy complexion as she purred like a cat safe and protected, she was never like this when she was awake but it seemed when she slept now it was the only time she was relaxed and free the thought saddened me as I walked towards and with that I damned my brother yet again for what he had done to her and so much more. "Elena "I sighed as I walked forward stopping beside her on my knees as I let my fingers flow through her hair like a small child. "Come back to me "I whispered as I slowly kissed her hair she was a child at the end of the day and mine to protect. As I watched her I realized all I seemed to do these days was watch over my Angel when she was asleep which in truth was the only time she wasn't able to protect herself or watch over anyone. She always looked so peaceful in her sleep like she knew I was there somehow watching over her, her dark protector her soul mate maybe if Caroline could love Klaus surely Elena could love me right? Sighing I watched her sleep her fingers curling round the cushion on Blondie's sofa as she hugged it to her like Teddy smiling I reached down into the edge of my jeans and pulled out the stupid little teddy bear that normally sat in the middle of Elena's bed but tonight it would protect her against whatever was threatening to make my Angel cry "Hush Elena "I smiled as I laid teddy beside her watching her cling to the small thing like a life line as I was about to move away she court my hand "don't go"she whispered as I glanced up into her eyes shut against the pale lids but still she held my hand like in Denver , but she didn't awake her fingers did curl around teddy as she rolled on her side . Sighing I rubbed small circles on the back of her hand as I eventually let her go, "goodnight Elena "I sighed as I placed a kiss on her forehead "Damon "she mumbled as I looked back at her sleeping form thinking I had imagined it but her lips parted and she spoke my name again "Elena "I sighed as I turned back on my heel and walked towards her "Goodbye Stefan "she smiled as her fingers wound round her neck Stefan?

Chapter 2 –Blondie And The Doppelganger

Caroline's Point of View

"Klaus god dammit"I snarled as I took in the vampire behind me hes dark eyes watching me as I moved away from him towards the door "what the hell are you doing here?"I asked as he appeared behind me hes fingers linking round my waist as he pushed me against the wall "admiring the view Nice dress "he smiled down at me adoringly as hes fingers dug deeper into my hips "Klaus you have to leave "I added as he shrugged hes shoulders but moved closer hes body pushing mine into the wall under him "didn't you hear me you have to leave "I whispered as forcefully as I could but the feel of him on my skin made it hard for me to not melt into a puddle at hes feet. "I don't have to go anywhere "he smirked as I swallowed but raised my fist if I was going down I was going down fighting "come any closer and I will knock you out "I snarled as I barred my fangs.

"Such spirit such fire, but you fool no one Caroline "he smiled as he moved towards me "Klaus stop it Elena's downstairs "I gasped as hes fingers made contact with my skin ripping my dress as hes fingers roamed over my skin "Klaus "I snarled as he slammed me against the wall hes hands keeping me trapped against him "Elena who "he grinned as I rolled my eyes "Elena the woman you..."I started as hes lips cut me off dark deep passion overtook me as I grabbed hes hair and pulled it back hoping it caused him some pain "be careful love "he growled deep with hunger as I snarled in hes mouth "you be careful "I shot back as I watched hes fingers unravel themselves and get knotted in my hair making escape nearly impossible "let me breathe "I barked as he stepped away just enough time for me to kick him in hes vampire balls and make for the door . "Caroline "he snarled as

I rushed towards the door but of cause he was faster blocking it he smiled down at me "that hurt Love" he growled as I smiled thank god it did something "move "I barked as hes fingers trailed through my hair knotting themselves in my golden locks "dance with me and IL consider it "he laughed as I stuck my tongue out exposing my fangs "I would rather dance with the Devil then you"I snarled as I tried to move out of hes reach but hes grip never faltered " that's good after all I am the devil Caroline "he smirked as hes fingers wound round my waist pulling me to him roughly "and the devil always gets what he wants "he added as he pushed me further against the wall and kissing my lips dragged my arms above my head "now how about that dance? "He asked as I smiled against him stupid Cocky Original.

Damon Pov

Stefan she had whispered Stefan like a lovers call, but he left town god dammit how could I have gotten it so wrong? As I sat down on Caroline's other couch starring at the sleeping Brunette I wondered what would happen if she knew I met her first? Would she have given me a chance would she..."Damon "her eyes fluttered open as she glanced around herself her mocha eyes taking in Teddy's golden frame against her cheek would she know it was me? "Caroline "she sighed as she swept her hair to the side of her neck and gently placed Teddy down on the couch "Caroline "she said again as she yawned slowly and stretched her arms above her head as her pale pink cami top rode up her stomach " anyone "she mumbled sleepily as she got off the couch and saw me "Damon "she smiled as she walked towards me her deep Mocha eyes alight with life as she blushed slightly "what are you doing here? "She asked as she tried to cover up another yawn what could I say? "I brought Teddy "I mumbled as I mentally kicked myself for how pathetic that sounded "Damon Thank you "she grinned as she moved towards me slowly "I didn't think id need him tonight but I always do "she added softly as I sighed if only she was talking about me "God Bless Teddy "I mumbled god everything I was saying to her sounded so sappy what was she doing to me?

"Where's Caroline "she mumbled as I sighed why should you care I thought as she turned to me "Damon where's Caroline "she repeated again as I looked towards the stairs"shes fine "I added bluntly as her eyes followed mine "Damon "she whispered as I turned away "she's with Klaus now Elena.. "I started as I saw this brunette blur move past me "Elena "I sighed as I watched her run towards the stairs but I was faster blocking her on the middle step I stared at her straight in the eyes "Damon move Caroline needs.. "She started as I looked at her "Elena shut up"I snarled as I took her hand in mine "D"she started as I tugged her hand to me "they need to talk Elena and so do we "I added softly as she glanced behind her at Caroline's front door "Don't"I warned as she tried to flee "not this time "I added as she turned away from me "no Damon don't do this "she sighed as she tried to make me let go "no Elena no more distractions Caroline is fine Klaus is only here to talk to her "I sighed as I glanced towards the ceiling although saying that I cant hear anything up there now maybe he killed her ? Well it didn't matter whether Blondie was alive or dead what mattered was Elena was going to tell me how she felt right now. "Damon please "she begged as crocodile tears fell down her cheeks but tonight there weren't going to work, I hated to see my Angel cry but Katherine taught her that, that tears solved everything but not this. Tears couldn't solve this trust me. "I love you Elena "I sighed as she glanced at me in shock "Damon you cant un say those words "she added softly as I took her other hand "I don't want to "I mumbled as I tugged her against the stairs her breath hot on my neck as I kissed her long and hard, her eyes dilating in passion as she kissed me back. And no that wasn't my imagination she had no one to lie to anymore about how she felt, no Stefan to pretend for she could be mine "you cant un do that either "she panted around my mouth as her tongue meet mine, her fingers winding round my neck as she dug her nails into my hair clutching me to her "I never will "I smiled as I kissed her and like I predicted it was glorious.

"Elena "I mumbled after about 40 minutes of kissing not that I was counting of course "ahah"she smiled as she dragged my body across the length of Caroline's couch my head then hitting the back of the couch "ouch" I mumbled as she laughed her fingers pulling my head towards her " are you ok?"She asked between kisses on my face "I'm fine "I mumbled softly as I hungrily tossed her over and laid my body on top of her crushing her into the base of the couch "God Damon "she growled as she brought my head down to hers her tongue darting out to lick my ear "Damon "she growled as I began to place feather light kisses on her neck "Elena "I growled as I sank my fangs into her rosy skin causing her to purr under me " we should go"she panted as I stopped kissing her and looked at her face "why? "I asked around her cheek "because of Caroline "she added breathlessly as she uncurled her fingers from my hair "Caroline doesn't mind "I grinned as Elena looked at me "I mind, besides this couch isn't the comfiest for what were doing "she grinned wickedly as I watched her, her dark mocha eyes lit up with passion as she writhed her body under me "true, well were would you like to go? "I asked as I she smirked beneath me "boarding house "she added as she kissed my neck "your room Damon "she grinned as I watched her waiting for the but "why? "I asked as I started to move away from her, but her fingers dragged me back down "well you've got a bed haven't you"she smirked shyly as I laughed "oh yes"I smirked as I kissed her lips one last time before I gently hoisted her into my arms like so many times before, but this time she was truly mine.

Chapter 3- What A Night!

Elena's point of view

What a night, as I opened my eyes slowly I saw my legs still tangled in hes covers my cami top was half way up my stomach and lets not talk about were my skirt was as I turned on my side I gazed at him the dark haired sex god laying beside me our hands still entwined even after last night, god could I remember last night Stefan was nothing compared to Damon god what Damon could do was wow ... and I mean wow! , I can vaguely remember leaving Caroline's and then well we just went mad, kissing and ripping and licking and ...smiling I glance down at my skirt ripped to shreds on Damon's floor and I do mean ripped to shreds which is to bad because I liked that skirt ...oh well the vamp sex was defiantly worth it "such a shame I loved you in that skirt "he smirked as I turned to him hes arms around my waist "I bet you did "I grinned as he yawned "although I did enjoy ripping it off you "he added as he nuzzled my neck "hmm I enjoyed that to "I smirked as I remembered him ripping the material off with hes fangs and...Oh god he..."lovely Elena "he grinned as he flexed hes chest and pushed me into him, hes chin resting on the top of my head "thinking about last night? "He asked as I shook my head but saw him smirk "I wonder if Klaus got lucky"he smiled as I settled into hes arms

"I'm sure Care will txt if she's not ...preoccupied "I smiled as Damon chuckled "you should give her a ring "he added as he reached out of the bed and grabbed my mobile off hes bedside table "you really want to know don't you" I smirked as he stared at me innocently "nope I don't care what the Hybrid and Barbie got up to all I care about is you"he added as I sighed yer right well the second bit was true but I was pretty sure he wanted to know how the vamps had got on last night. Against my better judgment and because I to wanted to know if they'd done the deed I rang her as per usual Caroline picked up on the second ring "maybe she was kissing Klaus "Damon smirked as I swatted hes arm "Elena my god are you ok?"She asked as I rolled my eyes I'm in bed with a hot vampire what do you think, "Yer Care I'm fine, "I added as Damon sat and played with my hair " where did you go last night? "She asked as I watched Damon twirl a strand of my hair round hes finger "Damon's we um... needed to talk "I smirked as Damon nuzzled my neck obviously hes job in this conversation was to distract me as much as possible. "Oh you left Teddy "she added as I heard some background noise from her end of the call " um Care is someone with you?"I asked as Damon's eyebrows lifted "what ...nope oh sorry that's the TV there's a Friends marathon on, anyway Elena I.. I've got to go speak later bye "she added as she hanged up "weird "I muttered as I put the phone down and curled into Damon "very "he grinned as he tickled my neck "when did you take your locket off? "He asked as hes fingers felt around where it would have laid "the day Stefan left "I added as he looked into my eyes "why? "He asked as hes fingers stroked my throat "it was time to move on "I added quietly as he sighed, "I guess it is "he added as he got out of bed and walked towards hes dresser "Damon its ok, I decided it was time to let him go "I added as I got out of bed and clutched hes arm.

"He was an idiot Elena to ever let you go "he sighed as I watched hes shoulders slump" please look at me "I cried as he turned around hes hands holding a delicate gold chain with a heart on it "Damon "I smiled as he moved closer until he was sitting on the bed hes eyes on me "I've wanted to give this to you ever since Georgia, but I knew you had to let Stefan go before I could give it to you"he smiled sadly as I touched the gold heart laying in the middle of the necklace " Damon its beautiful "I smiled as he grinned back " no Elena you are now turn around "he added as I turned around to face the door hes hot hands brushing away my hair as he placed the cold necklace around my neck "Elena Gilbert I Love you "he smiled as I turned back to face him" and I Love you Damon Salvatore "I smiled as he lent in and kissed me long and slow "how about we spend the rest of the day in bed" he smirked as I looked up at him" how about the rest of our lives "I added as he pushed me onto hes chest" I can deal with that?"He grinned placing a kiss on my forehead "thank you Teddy "I added softly as he laughed "so I'm Teddy "he added as I nodded "always have been always will "I whispered softly in hes ear as I closed my eyes and listened to him softly singing.

Caroline's point of view

As soon as I hanged up on Elena I sighed, I hated lying to her but at the same time I could tell that she had spent the night with Damon. But would she judge me if she saw what I had done? No Elena wouldn't but Bonnie would and ... "So I'm the TV am I" he smirked as I turned back to him pressing pause on the TV remote friends would have to wait "I had to say something "I added as I nuzzled into hes arms "you couldn't have said you were sleeping with an original? "He asked as I laughed and kissed hes lips "sorry Klaus I have a rep to protect "I added as I laid on hes chest "well my rep is shot to buggery thanks to you"he grinned down at me "your very welcome "I grinned as he rubbed the back of my hand "so did Damon score? "He asked as he flexed hes muscles round me "by the sounds of it "I grinned up at him "good old Damon "he muttered as he bent down to kiss me again, good old Damon if Elena was happy then I was after all I had, had a magical night dancing in the dark in Klaus arms riding till the sun rose and then lots of awesome vamp sex "so what do we do now"he asked as I rolled my eyes "here's a clue "I grinned as I jumped on him pinning him beneath me on top of my bed "I like your thinking "he added as I lent down to kiss him"I love you Caroline "he smiled as I grinned "I love you to Klaus "I added as I entwined my fingers in hes chest "now shut up and kiss me "I added as he tossed me over onto the pillow "my pleasure Caroline "he grinned as hes tongue met mine and we got more tangled in the covers seems everyone was scoring today .


End file.
